The present invention generally relates to the field of cables, and particularly to electrical cables.
Data transmission is one of the most important aspects in modem life. With the increase in processor speeds and devices that are able to perform their functions in an increasingly faster manner, the transmission of the resulting information must be transmitted even faster to realize these advances. For example, currently, round wire conductor (RWC) is used which does not allow the density needed for very high-density cable interconnect (VHDCI) and other very high density connects on cabling for I/O data applications. This is because center to center spacing and wire size plus impedance controls are currently being utilized at the limit of practical usage in a commercial environment. Thus, there exists a need for an electrical cable suitable for increased data transmission. For instance, there is a need for an easy to use differential vertically paired flat conductor cable (FCC) and a high density controlled impedance differential paired cable suitable for use with low voltage differential signals (LVDS) in I/O data applications.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved electrical cable. In a first aspect of the present invention, an electrical cable includes a first flat conductor surrounded by an insulator and a second flat conductor surrounded by an insulator, wherein the first flat conductor and the second flat conductor are spaced so as to form an electrical differential pair.
In a second aspect of the present invention, an electrical cable includes a first pair of electrical conductors. The first pair of electrical conductors includes a first flat conductor surrounded by an insulator and a second flat conductor surrounded by an insulator. The first flat conductor and the second flat conductor are spaced so as to form an electrical differential pair. The electrical cable also includes a second pair of electrical conductors including a third flat conductor surrounded by an insulator and a fourth flat conductor surrounded by an insulator. The third flat conductor and the fourth flat conductor are spaced so as to form an electrical differential pair. A spacer is disposed between the first pair of electrical conductors and the second pair of electrical conductors. The spacer is formed so as to isolate an electromagnetic field from the first pair of electrical conductors from an electromagnetic field from the second pair of electrical conductors so as to reduce cross talk and between the pairs.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an electrical cable includes a first pair of electrical conductors. The first pair of electrical conductors includes a first flat conductor surrounded by an insulator and a second flat conductor surrounded by an insulator. The first flat conductor and the second flat conductor are spaced so as to form an electrical differential pair. The electrical cable also includes a second pair of electrical conductors including a third flat conductor surrounded by an insulator and a fourth flat conductor surrounded by an insulator. The third flat conductor and the fourth flat conductor are spaced so as to form an electrical differential pair. A spacer is disposed between the first pair of electrical conductors and the second pair of electrical conductors. The spacer is formed so as to control an electromagnetic envelope of the first pair of electrical conductors with respect to the second pair of electrical conductors.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.